


Benn's Beans

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober [19]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Café, Fluff, Getting Together, Jamie may kill Jordie, Literally just a short fluffy thing, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “Happy October,” Tyler crows as he makes his grand entrance through the cafe doors, arms spread wide, scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and wearing a frankly adorable cardigan that wouldn’t be out of place on Jamie’s grandpa.





	Benn's Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to go to a corn maze, okay?  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“Happy October,” Tyler crows as he makes his grand entrance through the cafe doors, arms spread wide, scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and wearing a frankly adorable cardigan that wouldn’t be out of place on Jamie’s grandpa. A burst of crisp fall air follows him in as he holds the door for an older woman juggling her coffee and car keys and Jamie just takes a moment to enjoy the windswept tousled look of Tyler’s hair. 

Tyler must catch him looking because his grin just continues to grow and Jamie has to duck his head to hide the sudden fierce blush he knows he must be sporting. It’s not like his crush on Tyler is a big secret, it feels like literally everyone knows, but considering Tyler’s been coming to Benn’s Beans for three months now and  _ nothing _ has happened he figures Tyler’s just being polite when he flirts back. Or just loves the attention. Both? Both. 

It’s a little warmer in the cafe than Jamie’s comfortable with so he’s already sweating a little, his cap jammed backwards on his head to help keep his hair off his face, his cheeks ruddy with first the heat and now the blush. There’s no subtle way to wipe the sweat off of ones upper lip. He must make a sight when Tyler reaches the counter. 

It’s mid morning so there’s no line, only a few college kids sitting in a far corner, a lull before their lunch rush. It seems to be Tyler’s favourite time to come in, he makes himself comfortable at the counter, propped up on the old hardwood to watch as Jamie putters behind the counter and tries to look busy. 

“It’s pumpkin spice season Jameson,” he declares with a grin. 

“It’s literally only October fourth,” Jamie’s been toying around with a new pumpkin spice recipe, extra sugary, whip on top and he’ll deny it to anyone that asks that he was thinking of Tyler’s sweet tooth when he made it. He sets about assembling it, lets the repetitive motions calm him when Tyler has the ability to make him so flustered. 

“Fall, the season of  _ love _ .” Tyler draws the word out, waggles his eyebrows and Jamie laughs, going heavy on the whip before handing it over. 

“I thought that was February or some shit.”

“Nah, always been fall. Cool enough for cuddling, corn mazes, scary movies, hot chocolate,” he lists then takes a sip. “Holy shit, this is  _ amazing _ .”

Jamie flushes, hates his fair skin for it. “You’re exaggerating.”

“ _ Never _ ,” Tyler denies vehemently, clutching the cup to his chest protectively. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else Jamie Benn. Guess I’ll just have to keep coming back here.” 

“Like you would go anywhere else,” Jordie interrupts them scaring the  _ crap _ out of Jamie in the process. He’s crept out of the back with a fresh tray of Jamie’s pumpkin muffins held in his hands and a knowing smirk on his face- the creep. “They cooled enough, thought I’d bring them out for you.”

“Are those  _ pumpkin _ ?” Tyler demands, the glee spreading across his face doing funny things to Jamie’s heart.

“He made them just for you,” 

“Jordie  _ what the fuck _ ,” Jamie hisses as Jordie deposits the muffins in the glass case with the other sweet treats. 

“Do me a favor,” Jordie scoops one out with a napkin and places it on the counter before Tyler. “And just ask my brother out- put us  _ both _ out of our misery.”

Jame’s pretty sure he could die of embarrassment easily at this point. 

“He could ask me out too,” Tyler calls after Jordie as he disappears into the back again. Jamie freezes. 

“What?”

“What? Like it isn’t skeevy for the customer to ask their barista out.” Tyler shrugs.  “You’re literally trapped behind the counter, dude. And then if you say no and I keep coming here it’s weird.”

“Pretty sure it’s worse when the barista asks the customer out,” Jamie’s voice cracks a little but neither of them mention it. 

“So,” Tyler eyes him over his assortment of pumpkin flavoured treats. “Let’s just say, hypothetically, it’s not creepy.”

“Hypothetically,” Jamie agrees, finding his footing. 

“There’s a corn maze outside of town, wanna check it out this weekend?” 

Jamie grins. “I think Jordie can handle the cafe without me for a few hours.”

He’ll just get Jason in to help out instead, call it revenge and a thank you all wrapped up in one. He’s seen Jordie checking out their new barista- payback's a  _ bitch _ . 

 


End file.
